


Getting Ready

by ivredetoi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bathroom, Established Relationship, F/M, idk what to tag tbh, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivredetoi/pseuds/ivredetoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I blame EBR's instagram pic with her amazing legs. it made me write this. bear with me.</p><p>ps: my heart almost stopped because of the last promo. OLICITY SEX ON ITS WAY??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Ready

Oliver entered the felicity’s apartment with his spare key exactly 45 minutes earlier than he was supposed to be. Since he claimed QC back, he now had to attend all these events. Again. This could be the only thing he didn’t miss when he had to watch palmer stealing everything away from him. He tried to dismiss this memory quickly and focused on the good at least Felicity Smoak aka his girlfriend accompanied him to this dreadful gala. He saw no trace of her in the living room and kitchen and it was way too silent. Everything looked normal but he tensed as he walked slowly to bedroom. Her dress for the night was laid down on the bed heels standing at the feet of the bed. He glanced towards the en suite bathroom and relaxed and sighed at the sight of her sitting on sink countertops with her naked legs stretched out and they looked amazing under the bright lights. She was humming to herself ear buds in her ears. He approached slowly trying to make himself visible to her because he learnt his lesson about that in the foundry.  She loses herself to music and has jump scares when you come out of nowhere and touch her shoulder. Bruises from her bumping her knee at her desk in those moments are not his favourite kind of bruises. He was leaning on tiled wall facing her when she realized she wasn’t alone and taking off ear buds.

“what time is it? Are we late? Did I really spent an hour deciding the right nail polish?”

He caresses her ankle with his left hand trailing upwards.

“No I came early”

She raised her eyebrows in amusement.

“Well that’s a first”  she rested her head on the wall behind her with a wicked grin on her face.

He stepped towards her when his fingers reached her knee and laid his palm on her thigh. By the time he reached her lips to give a quick chaste peck. His palm seemed to complete its journey to apex of her thigh resting under the white oversized t-shirt she was wearing. He was both glas and surprised when he didn't find any barrier between her heat and his fingers.

Two can play this game she thought and turned her face to put her hand on his neck to pull him in a deeper kiss. But damn those tuxs. Although they can compete with suited Oliver Queen, they don’t allow easy access for her to latch her lips on her throat. As their tongues started to work on each others’ mouths his hand surprisingly reached her right hip bone and went upwards to her breast. She moaned into his mouth when he kneaded it not so gently. She can feel the starting wetness between her legs. His right hand found the small of her back. They break apart for air and her hands went to struggle with his bowtie. He urged her body towards himself and that’s then she screamed

“Wait, Stop!” her voice was louder than she intended to be and winced her eyes shut.

“what happened are you okay?” he looked at her with a worried expression and cupped her cheeks.

“way to go for ruining the mood. I swear I’m my own cock blocker”

“felicity, are you going to tell me what happened?” he stepped back a bit and tried to check her body for any kind of pain.

“no no no its okay, I’m okay and you need to stop acting like I’m made of glass” she waved her hand to direction of her feet. “I’ve just painted these and I’m very determined to not to ruin them for the second time.”  He gave her a relieved smile and closed the distance between them to nuzzle his nose against her cheek.

“Was that it’s all about?”

“Yes and don’t suggest painting them yourself because we both know you suck at that you leave brush marks all over it.” His hand found its first place between her thighs.

“Okay I promise I won’t ruin your toes” his breath travelled down to spot where her neck meets her shoulder and he sucked on it. She held onto his shoulder when he slides two finger inside her and arched his back to his touch. She moved her legs slightly trying to fight back to toe curling sensations spreading from his movements. She bit her lip until his lips claimed it back. She was so close but he didn't stop teasing her with light strokes of her clit. His tongue now was working in harmony with his fingers. She pulled his lip between her teeth and heard his growl. That was it, she needed more of him. She threw her legs off the counter.

“I think they dried.”

She shrugged his jacket over his shoulders and flushed his body to her. Maybe that reputation of Oliver Queen being always late wasn’t such a bad thing.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> share your thoughts, improve things I love u.


End file.
